With the large-scale application of mobile intelligent terminals and increasing demands on wireless communication bandwidth, new communication standards and networking forms are gradually introduced in the field of wireless communications, and a parallel operation situation of multi-standard and macro/micro cell multi-layer networks, such as a global system for mobile communications (global system for mobile communications, GSM for short), a universal mobile telecommunications system (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System, UMTS for short), and a long time evolution system (Long Time Evolution, LTE for short), is formed by more and more operators.
In the prior art, users may be handed over between network systems such as the GSM, UMTS, and LTE to optimize performance of the network systems, and improve quality of service for the users.
However, a problem that requirements of users on radio resources cannot be met still exists in the prior art, and especially in some hot spots, the problem is more obvious.